nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bluestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistybird (Talk) 00:14, March 13, 2013 GUESS WHO HAS ANOTHER SONG OBSESSION???!!! CHECK OUT MY SIGGIE. XD [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] A CRAPPY BIRTHDAY CAKE FOR MY BESTEST TACOBUD IN THE WORLD!!! <3333333 (I hope you had an awesome birthday and a lotta fun with your friend who came over! xD) [[User:Rainsplash987|She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS'']][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] Um, Brighty? Did you delete some of the extras off your BBTC application? Because, I was checking the application today, and there seemed to be a lot less info there. TANGLE101 00:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yay! (pokes back) [[User:Silverstourm|I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 15:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh yush, you like I assume :) I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 16:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I'm working on chapter 10 now, so you won't have to wait for the rest. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 16:08, August 7, 2013 (UTC) yeah it's that template :p ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 16:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty! Yeah I guess I'm back xD I just can't normally get on during the week. I have too much soccer. Ugh, running. Anyway, I missed you!!! I hope to see you soon! User: Ash622 I love summer! But I hate having to work! 17:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm on IRC now Brighty c: '''Rainy User Talk Blog 00:44, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Gimme 10 minutes or so. I need my laptop ;) Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 01:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I took longer than I had hoped =/ Oops Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 02:34, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, brah, I was actually just about to leave =/ I'm at my aunt and uncle's cabin, so I probably shouldn't be online at all.. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 16:37, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] BRIGHTY BRIGHTY BRIGHTY Why are we doing this? xD [[User:Cchen3|'''I got a call saying I was famous,]][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 18:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Wait Robo chose? You're her apprentice? [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 18:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I just saw it xD. CONGRATS :D And thanks for letting me know when you learn, I want to know every detail :D. cause coding like a queen is awesome. CONGRATS BRIGHTY. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 19:00, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Everytime she teaches you something new, can you come over and teach me? If you really need it, we can go onto my random wiki or your wiki to practice together <3. You're popular, and a great friend, don't let the mean comments get to you. <333333 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 19:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesome you are Brighty. And thanks :D I'm glad you want to help me too. Want to join my wiki Boltfire, or do we just do it on your Brighty and Riany one? Thanks Brighty :D <33333 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 19:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, though its off my favorite wikis list, I'll link it to you, and you can officialy join, which means it is now for me, you and Rainy. :D Here And danke still for agreeing to teach me :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 20:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :/ Idk why Jason wanted you on, he just said gather everyone. And now I worry. He's acting like he runs the wiki I created. I don't want to be snooty about it, but I have to remind him that. And please, don't tell him I said this. Please don't get into the matter. Icouldn't stand another fight. :) [[User_talk:BCEngine|'If Every Pork Chop' were perfect,]][[Thymepaw|'WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!']] 20:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so this is how our lessons work. I will give you assignments every night-linking you to pages showing a few different types of coding and telling you to check them in source mode and learn how they are done. Then, the next day between the hours of 3-6 cental time, I will meet you on chat and test you on those codes to make sure you do understand them! Sounds simple, I hope :) So for tomorrow, what I want you to know is the basic stuff I listed on this page as well as gradients as used here, tabber as exemplified on this page and tabview as you can check in source mode here. So if this teaching style doesn't work we'll try something else, but we'll try this and hope the only way I can think of is, in fact, an effective one :) ~╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] ~ 02:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I see Robo's working you hard! Sorry, I suck at coding, and I'm drawing a blank here unless I could look at the context you're talking about. (PS: I LOVE YOUR NEW SIG!) Rainy User Talk Blog 20:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so on Boltfire, can you teach me whatever Robo teaches you? Like I saw the message on your talk page. Once you pass the test, can you test me on Boltfire? You can practice the coding on Boltfire, just type in a title and start coding. :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Can we do it on Boltfire? Or I can join your testing wiki, and let us code together. Can I? [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Um, but... xD Okay Boltfire it is, but I'm trying to copy some of it right now cause well, it's better for me. So I did see some of it... Sowwy. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes okay, let's do that. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I get that, its ok. I'm fine with waiting. Teach me when you have time, its ok. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:41, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome :3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:43, August 31, 2013 (UTC) D: What's wrong? *hugs* Rainy User Talk Blog 23:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Aw, Brighty, don't worry about it. Robo'll understand; she's way cool like that. *double hugs* <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] Hello then :) IRC? --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 16:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) '*hugs* [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] DOUBLE HUGS FOR BRIGHTY! *hugs* Is something wrong? [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] I'M ON IRC RIGHT NOW! PLEASE GET ON [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] Yes, I'm writing :) Come talk to me besty <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] She's good, Brighty! How bout you? [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] Lol, same [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] Lolol [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] D: Did she do something again? [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] Daw :c [[User:Rainsplash987|And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' so we can start it all over again'']] You and Rainy are partners for the RPing contest, please choose your partner cat that will be with Rainy. Thanks! :D [[User:Cchen3|'''I got a call saying I was famous,]][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Brighty! THis is a message for tomorrow's contests. And do choose your cat for your partner thing. Rainy has chosen Bluepaw. For tomorrow, you must remember that, 1) For the first comment of your thread, please write in bold RPing Contest Thread. Thanks! And have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:51, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep? [[User:Rainsplash987|''And I will give you all my heart]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' so we can start it all over again]] I see what you did there with the log out thing xD I didn't press it, but I can tell its a log out thing. Good luck in tricking people ;) <3 [[User:Cchen3|'''I got a call saying I was famous,]][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:25, October 2, 2013 (UTC) And youre done with Solitude right? If so, thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I was aiming for that... [[User:Tanglefrost101|'If Every Pork Chop' were perfect,]][[Thymepaw|'WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!']] 23:56, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty :D The wiki with the already coded siggie is Soarclan. Thankies! [[User_talk:BCEngine|'If Every Pork Chop' were perfect,]][[Thymepaw|'WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!']] 19:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I love your siggie~ Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) IRC or something, darling? I can't deal with chat right now. [[User:Rainsplash987|''R]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] <3 I read the chat logs when Winx got mad - and it brought tears to my eyes. You are such a great friend, Brighty. I only know like three-five people in RL who would ever do that for me. Thank you for sticking up for me, for being an amazing friend, for being a loyal user, for giving people second chances. Thank you. --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 15:35, November 23, 2013 (UTC) COMMENT ON BBTC, MADMOISELLE BRIGHTYKINS!!!! 01:25, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Brighty I luffles you <33333333 My siggie is now for you [[User:Cchen3|'''It 'wasn't 'more 'than ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'one 'tear 'drop 'that 'broke 'me]] I love you Brights. Recover soon... 15:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh and come on chat one day <3 [[User:Cchen3|'It 'wasn't 'more 'than ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'one 'tear 'drop 'that 'broke 'me']] I love you Brights. Recover soon... 15:56, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I love you Brighty <3 Here's the sig for you. [[User:Cchen3|'If 'I 'ever 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'then 'I'll 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) What happened? :O For what? [[User:Rainsplash987|''R]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] RPing Contest Hey! RPing contest starts now at blog right here, and make sure your partner gets his/her cat in to me before you two start RPing. If you have any doubt about dates, go back to my blog to check. Have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'''Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3']] 23:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I am here to inform/remind you that you have signed up as a judge for the short story competition of the nightly! Now that the deadline has been reached it's time to judge! The applications are as follows: Misty with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/SS1 Winx with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/The_Nightly/Winx%27s_Story Swag with: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Roboflight/TheNightly/Swag%27sEntry you shall read over these applications and give them each a rank out of ten. Then post their scores on my blog for the nightly http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Roboflight/The_Nightly. The scores of all four judges will be added up to determine the winner. Thank you for signing up to be a judge! --Robo ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 03:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) LE BRIGHTYKINS I updated the eviction... xD Methinks you will be happy [[User:Tanglefrost|You have been tangled... in the frost'' 00:01, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I started the RP at The Pine Copse! You have been tangled... in the frost 10:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Look, I don't appreciate what you're doing. I come on to chat and you go away. You block me from PM. Can you tell me what the hell I did to you? You have been tangled... in the frost 01:30, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hiya~! Is it okay if you could roleplay right here for the EchoStone thing? Thanks~! Ahahaha, that's a nice notion, but nah~ A one-sided relationship won't really work~ In any case, my Izaya's official crackship is Azari, and if he does, then it'll hinder that~ Altho, Echo and Izaya have pretty compatible personalities, mm? But nah, it wouldn't work~ Sorry~! PLease screenshot my sig for me so I can see what it looks like c: thanks <3 (hehe it's a quote from Sapphire to Ruby oops I'm so obsessed) My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 15:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :D My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 16:24, July 30, 2014 (UTC) BBTC EVICTION DONE. PLEASE COMMENT. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 08:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC) heyyy long time no speak [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 04:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) (what even is my sig) This is love, this is war, it's insanity We have so much in common~ x3 <3 how did you find me merry freaking holiday to you too at first i saw echostorm or some shit in your link and was gonna ask who the fuck are you but now i know there she go i was sick of the super long user are you drunk on eggnog how does that even happen the only eggnog i had access to was at my grandmas and it expired on the 5th so i decided not to drink it i want to fuck elves but not santas elves and i am sad i wanna fuck legolas yes also trellis (do u read amulet unlike everyone) OH MY GOD PLEASE READ IT IT IS MY FAVOURITE THING I JUST GOT THE LAST BOOK FOR CHRISTMAS PERFECT read amulet [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] i should have asked rainy to make my sig say i wanna fuck an elf [[User:Raquellex|Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] Morning, Brightskimo (it's morning here, shush) Can you RP on the Quest thingy? Thanks. c: [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 00:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) i here. sorry i was reading/writing xD your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 02:53, July 27, 2015 (UTC)